


Visit A Lonely And Bored Thomas

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally I have time!!</p><p> </p><p>Hope you like!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Visit A Lonely And Bored Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts).



> Finally I have time!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like!!

Marco and Mario spent all the training together, at times gave me something of disgust them so lovey-dovey and together, no,gave me some envy, they can be together in the DFB, but I can't be with Miro, as after his retirement after the World Cup, now I only watch as Marco, Mario, Sami, Mesut, Bastian and Lukas meet after being away.

 

I sighed to get to my room, completely empty, because I shared with Manu, who must be somewhere sharing my misery, because I think Philipp is not with him, drop me on the bed and hide my face with my hands, I wanted to be with Miro, see everyone meet their loves and I here alone, without my Miro, listen as someone entered the room, as their footsteps echoed in the silence, I assumed it was Manu, so without seeing him, I said :

 

"I miss both Miro,I want he here with me, I know you feel this way by Philipp, but you have more time to see him in the Club, I can't and I want Miro here, but that's can't. .. "

 

"If that's can't, What I do here then?" I heard a voice so familiar to my ears, it can't be, I got up and watch Miro front of me, I fell silent for a moment, then scream:

 

"MIROOOOOO !!!" I jumped and hugged him tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist, Miroslav lost his balance and fell to the ground, I just kissed him repeatedly "I missed you so much, I can't believe you're here ..¿ Will you stay to watch the game ? tell me yes !! " I speak as I looked attentive, Miroslav smiled and approached my face to his face, melting our lips in a sweet, long kiss.

 

"You know I'll do .." Miro speak after kiss me.

 

"Thank God you're here, I starting to get tired of seeing everyone with their couples and the amorous encounters and I without you .." I hugged him again, I knew we were on the hotel's floor but I didn't care, everything was well while Miro was with me. "I missed you so much Miro .." I kept mumbling as he rubbed my cheek with him, like a cat.

 

"I also Thomas, but you know, these somewhat heavy and the floor is not particularly comfortable "

 

"Sorry .." I got up when Miro complained and help him get up but in the process I lay in bed, making Miro fell on me, I just laughed.

 

"You're a fool you know" Miroslav started to tickle my ribs, I can't restrained myself and I began to laugh as I tried to push Him - without much effort because the truth didn't want to be separated - after a few moments Miro stopped and looked my eyes, those beautiful blue ice eyes, I don't resisted and kissed him, tongues playing in each other's mouths, we kissed to run out of air, hugged each other without saying a word.

 

"Miro ..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I love you .."

 

" I love you too.."

 

In our atmosphere of relaxation heard like someone kicked the door open, turned out to be Manu had to Philipp, his legs tangled around his waist, apparently had not noticed we were there, because when Manu stop kissing Philipp both already in Manu's bed, we only look at they.

 

"Ehhh Hi Manu .." was all I dare say, Manu looked at me like Philipp, Manu's cheeks burned with shame and Philipp seemed a little tomato, Miroslav just laugh fun.

 

"Oh eh, sorry ... Thomas ... eh.. I us .." Manu try to find a coherent answer, but it was useless.

 

"Oh don't worry, us as we were going the way, Right Miro?" I said as dragged Miroslav to the door, Philipp still seemed very embarrassed.

 

.-.

 

"You never told me that Philipp was here" I told to Miro as we walked down the hall.

 

"yeah I forget ... Philipp came with me, both were thinking surprise together, but then Philipp found only Manu and ... you know" Miro answer, I hugged him towards the back and kissed his neck.

 

"No matter, the most importan to me is that you're here with me .." I whispered in his ear "denn ich will nur mit dir sein. Nur Mit Dir"

**Author's Note:**

> "denn ich will nur mit dir sein. Nur Mit Dir" = Because I will be with you. Only With You. (of a soo beautiful German song. Nur Mit Dir of Thor Braarvig)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
